Provide technical (non-professional), managerial, and clerical support for follow-up of mostly difficult-to-trace individuals, as defined in field studies directed by the Environmental Epidemiology or other Branch. Function in a supporting role, carrying out specific tasks, and will not engage in independent research, being responsible only for locating individuals under study in accordance with the Contractor's specialized procedures and direction by NCI Staff.